Nightmare
by assassin-girl
Summary: One night Inuyasha has a bloody dream about a woman named Kikyo. Although refusing to believe the contents of it, the woman had done a bloody and sinful deed, but she had said that he was the same, for he had done the same thing to her. The thickheaded hi
1. Default Chapter

**Nightmare**

**By: Assassin-Girl**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Prologue**

She reaches out to me in her bloody glory, her clothes dirtied from fresh blood, her long fingers covered in dried blood of which belonged to another, a female human. Her golden-brown eyes flashed with radiating anger and her face was contorted into expressions of fury and her waist-long black hair had been slashed clumsily to her neck. In the other hand she held the dagger with which she had stabbed that person, who lied around her ankles, stabbed in the stomach with her long black charcoal hair laying in damp masses around her face.

The woman's eyes were not completely closed and showed the momentary shock and fear she experienced before being finished off. Her slashed hands clawed around hair belly and blood still gushed out.

I stared in a stunned momentum, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. The woman was pregnant and not only had her life been taken, so had her unborn child! Darkness started to seep in. My mind went numb, and I started to shake. The air was warm but I felt chilled, like invisible hands were reaching out to me. Blood rushed to my head, making me dizzy. I reached out to the woman on the ground and tried to take a step but I only succeeded in falling down, my knees feeling like they were jelly and I felt too heavy to lift myself off. I barely felt pain falling, and I slowly crawled to the woman. Tears streaked down my eyes, onto my cheeks and I tasted their salt upon my lips.

The murderer kicked me in the stomach and my breath left me. She kicked me again and I rolled over, too weak to do anything, stuck in my own world of suffering.

"You bastard," the murderer spitted out, raising her dagger above me. "When they hell did you get so weak?"

I didn't answer her, barely hearing her through a haze of numbness.

"How do you feel at seeing your wife and unborn child die? Are you experiencing the same things that you made me feel all that time, long ago? Are you feeling pain and a void in your soul? Can you answer me? You don't have to say anything. I know that you are suffering. I can tell by your look, that expression. It's exactly the same as I had and I know because I've seen my expression many times before in my reflections. And it gives me pleasure to see you so."

She crouched down and studied me. I closed my eyes and tried to block her out, her words, her gaze, everything...

"Look at that chin, it's no longer the strong one but one of a relaxed person. And those eyes, they've been softened by laugh lines and that face of yours has been softened by a woman's love, a dead woman's love and the child that you were expecting."

I felt the sharp nick in my right arm and my eyes flew open. I lifted my head a little. She had stabbed the middle of my right hand and I saw the blood flow out like a small pool forming.

"However," she began, "your shoulders are still broad and powerful. Just like how I remember them." With lightning quickness she stabbed me in my left shoulder. I felt bones break and the pain became my focus. She took it out and I felt the cold steel slice my skin.

"Don't you remember me?" she leaned closer and positioned the bloody dagger over my heart.

"Well?" she prompted.

I shook my head a little, a small action that made my head swam and I coughed up blood.

"I'm Kikyo."

I saw red. Then black.

**Chapter One: A Voice**

Inuyasha sat up in bed, sweating all over. He shivered and glanced at the window, only to see that it was closed and that the bed was damp with his sweat. He threw off the blanket and stumbled into his kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He drank it down in one quick gulp and refilled and re-drank.

Inuyasha sat down on the worn and torn chair by the table and put his head down, breathing quickly. Calm down, he said to himself. Calm down.

When he felt that he was breathing normally enough he raised his head and glanced around the room. It was small and there wasn't a lot of stuff. The fridge contained little food and his apartment was undecorated, but strewn about with his dirty clothes, the few that he had anyways. His bed was old and creaky and made lots of noises under his weight, he had a crappy and old TV and watched movies only from a VCR since he couldn't afford to buy a DVD Player. He had a laptop computer but he had had to save money a long time for that and it was mostly for school uses. The floors were wood and they were moldy, hard and stained, and it had been there before Inuyasha had found the place and decided to rent the apartment. It had been the cheapest that he could find that was in a good but not great shape and was in a good neighborhood in Tokyo.

When he had moved in, there had been hints of perfume and even scraps of trash that said that a female had previously lived here.

Inuyasha sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

He was _tired_! After all, not only did he have to study to get into a good college, he also had to work since he had not parents. He couldn't find his older and ask for money but neither would he because pride kept him from doing what Sesshoumaru would like to see him do most. He would never help Sesshoumaru. They were old rivalries despite their connections through their father.

Sesshoumaru viewed Inuyasha as a bastard who only got in his way and bothered him. Inuyasha thought of him as a glacier that thought too high of himself and would one day drown because his nose was up too high.

Inuyasha stopped before his bed, swallowing the lump in his throat, not wanting to go back to sleep despite the fact that he was too tired. The effects of the nightmare still hung over him and he didn't want to climb back in. He didn't want to dream that dream again. He didn't know why but he had the goose bumps whenever he thought about it.

_Stop it!_ Inuyasha grinded his teeth together so tightly that he thought they were surely powder by now. _It's just a stupid dream! You have nothing to fear. Ugh! That makes me sound like I am scared._

He plopped himself into the couch and pulled a sofa pillow over his head.

"Wait up!"

I'm sure that it wasn't for me, Inuyasha thought.

"I said, 'wait up!'" a stick hit his left shoulder sharply. Inuyasha shuddered.

Inuyasha slowly turned. "Oh, it's just you Miroku."

"Just me?" Miroku asked. "Just me?"

Here comes the unneeded and unwanted drama, Inuyasha thought.

"Waaahh! I just greet my best friend, and they do say that dogs are man's best friend and Inuyasha is like a dog and he eats like a dog and he even—"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, his hands twitching and wanting to jump him right then and give him a beating. "Well excuse me for interrupting! That must've been rude! After all, the compliment was _so_ complimenting!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Kagome asked.

The guys jumped together.

"What?" Kagome demanded. "Is there something on my face? Do I look too horrible staying up all night for the math test?"

"Fine, fine." Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand. "Absolutely fine as ever. The most beautiful girl of all."

"Tsk. Whatever!" Kagome snagged her hand free and she glared at them. "Tell me the truth! I don't want to go to class looking horrible."

"You look fine Kagome."

Miroku perked up a little bit, if it was possible to actually be more enthusiastic. He ran to Sango's side as she came down the school's entrance stairs to meet them.

"Now look who's the dog," Inuyasha murmured grumpily.

"What's wrong? Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"That would be couch."

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"Didn't want to sleep in the bed."

"Why didn't you want to sleep in the bed?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"What happened? Fleas? Pests? Wetting the bed?"

"I don't wet the bed and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then stop being so stubborn and just answer me!" Kagome yelled back.

The other high school students didn't stop but the girls giggled as the passed and the guys snickered.

"Hey Inuyasha, having fun with your girlfriend?" they asked, knowing that he got angry when someone called them a couple.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just—"

Miroku flew threw the air at that moment and everybody's gaze was riveted upon it.

"Perverted idiot," Sango murmured, blushing furiously, her knuckles red.

"What'd he do this time?" Kagome asked.

"He, he, he," Sango pointed towards the sky where Miroku had been a moment before.

"Hey! Did you see that?" Someone asked in the background.

"Yeah! That Miroku was bothering Sango again!"

"What'd he do?" This was a girl's voice, and obviously one who had arrived too late to see what had happened.

"Weeeeeeeeeell, you see, he," the girl whispered behind her hand, and they giggled high-pitched.

"Why do they think that it's a secret when everyone obviously saw it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Sango turned into an even deeper shade of color.

In their school, the two of them were well known for Miroku's pursuits of Sango. Sango always said that she hated Miroku's antics but while she was one of the best athletes in their school, Miroku always seemed to be able to get a hold on her.

Kagome sighed. "Can't Miroku just explain things instead of demonstrating them?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded his head agreeably. "But you should learn from him. You're trying too hard to be feminine when you should just grab and hold like a man."

"You jerk!" She stormed off. "Move!" she snapped at the lingering people on the stairs.

"Hey! Wait! What'd I do wrong this time?" he asked after her. "Kag—"

A breeze through the schoolyard and swept up fallen leaves into the air and concealed all noises.

There you are... I've found you...

A breeze through the schoolyard and swept up fallen leaves into the air and concealed all noises besides its gusts.

"Huhn?" Inuyasha turned around.

The wind died down and the loud banging on the school alarm rang in the air.

* * *

It's been such a long time since I last wrote a story. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Assassin-Girl**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. The story is authentic, and I promise that I didn't steal from anyone."Why Inuyasha? Why? Why are you leaving?"

That haunting melodic voice keeps on coming back to me. I don't know who she is and her voice sounds so sad. But at the same time it brings chills up my back and I retreat like a beaten puppy. That's ironic isn't it? Inuyasha, dog demon, or so she called me. And it's also my present name. Is it mere coincidence that her voice is like an imitation of those chilling notes from my nightmares?

The alarm went off as usual. But Inuyasha didn't wake up like he would normally. He sluggishly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Fatigue wore him down and felt like he was watching world like it was "The Matrix". Everything was so slow in his mind that he just didn't think that he was even in the real world. Like he was enchanted.

"WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha snapped awake. There was no one there.

"I forgot," he murmured. "I live alone."

This morning he was twice as slow. It took him an hour to take a shower, forty more minutes than he normally used, and also making him late. It took him ten minutes to brush his teeth: eight more minutes; ten to try and then quit making his long hair untangled: nine minutes more; six to put on his shoes: five minutes and fifty minutes more; and so on.

When Inuyasha finally arrived at school, first period was over and he got insulted in front of the other students. He just didn't have enough energy to try or even want to argue back, and he got off the hook five minutes earlier.

At least I saved some time, he thought to himself as he took his seat. He closed his eyes and slept through the whole next period.

"Why! Why did you do this to me? Why am I always at fault? Why did you try to kill me!" 

_What are you talking about? Inuyasha thought to himself. I've never tried to kill anyone in my life. Check my juvenile record, there's nothing there. Well, maybe except for that one time with the fireworks..._

"You didn't have to go that far! If you hated me that much, you could've at least told me your true feelings!"

_Stop talking lady, I'm tired of listening to your problems, he thought grumpily. With the way you are, no sane many would ever tell you, or else they'd probably be stabbed by now._

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you and your happiness dead!"

_Geh, lady, I'm not happy. Not one bit._

"If you're so unhappy, then join me --"

"INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA! Wake up! You lumpy head! Idiot! You're gonna get in trouble! The teacher's coming!" 

"Huhn?" Inuyasha lifted his head sleepily, then wincing against the bright light. He opened his eyes only fast enough to close them as he saw the blackboard eraser heading for his head.

_Oomph!_ it said as it fell to the floor.

"Inuyasha..." the teacher said thunderously overboard.

Uh-oh, problems! "Ya?" he asked.

"Use proper language young man! Take pride in your culture's literature! How dare you fall asleep once again in my class?" The teacher's face darkened with every single line.

_Another lecture_, Inuyasha thought. _Damn these teachers, this is what they come to do everyday. Making my life miserable._

Kagome watched Inuyasha worriedly. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but Inuyasha was obviously having a problem. Today he was late to come to school, he sounded grumpy when she tried to talk to him, he also ignored her at first, he went to sleep as soon as he sat down, and now he was attracting problems to himself. And he didn't seem happy. Not one bit. She wondered if it was those nightmares that he kept on saying was no problem.

_ I wonder what's wrong_, she thought. She chewed on her pencil's eraser. The spit it out.

Their literature teacher, who was always on the look out for trouble, had her senses ready.

"Young lady! How dare you spit in my class!"

Kagome ignored her and glanced at Inuyasha. His face was turned towards the window and all she saw was that long hair down his back.

_ Good_, she thought with relief.

* * *

Short, and took a long long time, but I finally added a chapter. Amazing isn't it? Reviews anyone? By the way, as I continue each chapter, it's going to be going back in time in Inuyasha's nightmares. So be on the look out. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
